galacticalliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Njalryeth History
Calendar The planet Losshur is a typical Earth-like world in terms of mass, age, rotation, and distance from its parent star. A local day is 25 standard hours, and a local year is 350 local days. Before they were forcibly integrated into the galactic community, the Losshur’en njalryeth reckoned the passage of time according to the Zophar’en Calendar, a sidereal calendar that divided the year into 8 months of 40 days, with those 40 days being broken up into five eight-day weeks. The remaining 30 days were broken up into three full weeks and one 6-day short week, each of which served as a transitionary period between the seasons. Due to the Njalryeth use of base-8 mathematics, a century in the Zophar’en Calendar is the equivalent of 64 standard years and a Zophar’en millennium is the equivalent of 512 standard years. Even the 40 days which make up each month would be reckoned as 50 days according to this scheme. History The Zophar’en Calendar is named in honour of Zophar, a semi-mythical polymath believed to have been the inventor of writing and the first astronomer. Year 0 of the calendar corresponds to the date in which she is widely believed to have been born, though a lack of fossil evidence due to the Njalryeth’s sky burial practices leaves this difficult to ascertain. The Zophar’en Calendar is broken up into a series of time periods known as Tides. A Tide roughly corresponds either to a period of advancement following a discovery that is agreed to have changed Njalryeth society forever, in which case it is known as a Rising Tide; or to a period of decline brought on by a devastating conflict or natural disaster, in which case it is known as an Ebbing Tide. These Tides have no set duration, and can last anywhere from a few years to a few centuries. Everything before Year 0 is considered to be part of The Still Tide, or prehistory, while the period immediately after Year 0 is known as the First Rising Tide. The numerical progression of the Tides is sequential, so the First Rising Tide was followed by the First Ebbing Tide, which was followed by the Second Rising Tide, and so on. Overall, the period between Year 0 of the Zophar’en Calendar and First Contact with the Great Interstellar League covers a span of some 25,000 Zophar’en years (or 10,752 standard years). The date of First Contact, which took place in the galactic standard year 530, is considered the start of the Tenth Rising Tide; thus, the current date of 658 is considered to be the 200th Year of the Tenth Rising Tide, or 10RT.200. Some have argued that the onset of the Final League-Pact War in 633 should be reckoned as the start of the Tenth Ebbing Tide, which would make the present date the 31st Year of the Tenth Ebbing Tide (or 10ET.31). Timeline The following is an abridged timeline depicting the last several thousand years of njalryeth history. Dates are given in Galactic Standard reckoning (also known as Nomad Reckoning), Zophar’en reckoning, and Converted Zophar’en reckoning (which tracks the years in a standardized base-10 format), and are limited to the most significant events within this period. Category:Losshur Federation